I Could Not Ask For More
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Just some more C&M sappiness!


This fic could take place in the 9th or 10th season. I was watching my complete 3rd season of Friends the other night I got this idea from TOW Monica and Richard are friends but its a Chandler and Monica fic they're married. Its yet another sappy, mushy standalone!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I want to own Chandler though, heck I'll take Joey and Ross too! LOL.  
  
Title: I Could Not Ask For More  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summery: Just more Chandler and Monica sappiness!  
  
Monica sighed heavily as she cooked a steak for the third time. It still wasn't well done enough for the customer. "Chef Geller" a waitress called "Table four changed their order they don't want the steak anymore, now they want chicken." she said. Monica groaned as she tossed the steak in the trash. "I wish people would make up their damn minds" she hissed "I swear I'm gonna kill someone tonight!" she yelled. The kitchen staff stared at her "I didn't yell" she said. "I'm not putting a dollar in the jar" added as she stomped over to the big walk in freezer to get the chicken. The rest of the day was just as bad. One of the suchefs bumped into her covering her in sauce. She burned herself taking a roast duck out of the oven, and she broke a dish cutting herself with one of the pieces.  
  
Monica slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment. All she wanted to do was cuddle up in Chandler's arms for the rest of the night. She walked in to the apartment to find it quiet. "Chandler" she called out as she set her purse on the table. "Hmm I guess he isn't home yet" she whispered sadly. She grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. She crossed the room to the sofa. She plopped down and turned on the tv. She flipped through the channels. She settled on an old episode of Will and Grace. She laughed as she watched Michael Douglas playing a gay cop who had a crush on Will.  
  
When the show ended Monica turned off the tv. She yawned as she stood up. She decided to take a bath. She headed to her room to change into her robe. When she opened the door she gasped. There were candles lit all over the bedroom, there were rose petals sprinkled on the bed, soft music was playing, and on the middle of the bed Chandler sat in a suit, with a rose in one hand and a fluke of champagne in the other. "Chandler" she whispered with tears in her eyes. He smiled "I wondered if you were ever gonna come in here" he said softly.  
  
She smiled as she crawled onto the bed with him. "Watch out for the " he started "Oww" she giggled "thorns" he giggled. "I can't believe you did this" she whispered. "Well when I spoke to you earlier you sounded so miserable so I though you could use some cheering up" he said as he leaned in and kissed her. "You are the sweetest Chandler, I love you" she whispered kissing him. "Am I sweeter than Richard" he asked. "What" Monica asked. "Rach told me that Richard surprised you like this once" Monica smiled "Yes but with you its a hundred times better, and yes you're alot sweeter than Richard" she giggled.  
  
Chandler grinned and started to do his dance right there on the bed. "Honey, don't do the dance" Monica giggled. "I'm just glad you think I'm sweeter than Richard I was afraid you'd call me a copy cat or something" Monica lightly touched his face. "Honey I know you're not still jealous of Richard are you" she asked. "Well you were crazy about him and I'm sure if you were with him you'd have a baby by now" he whispered. "Chandler I love you and only you" she whispered. "Richard means nothing to me anymore and I told you that if I couldn't get pregnant with you then I didn't want to get pregnant at all" she said kissing him.  
  
"Are you sure you're really happy with me" he asked "That you don't think there may be somebody better out there that can give you more than what I can" Monica set her hands on both sides of his face and looked into his eyes. "Chandler there is nobody better and I've never been happier" she said softly. "Really" he asked. She nodded "I could not ask for more" She grinned "Well maybe just a little more" she whispered seductively as she gently pushed him down and climbed on top of him. "I love you Chandler Bing" she whispered as she leaned down and kissed him. "I love you too Monica Geller Bing" he whispered as he pulled her down and kissed her.  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Well here's yet another standalone fic! I just got the complete 3rd season of Friends and while I was watching it I came up with this. Its just more sappy, mushy, love stuff! LOL. Matthew Perry's birthday is in two more days! Speaking of Matthew I had an awesome dream about him last night. I was married to him and we were at the Emmys with the cast of Friends, David, Matt, Jen, Courteney, and the show were up for Emmys. David and Jen won and so did the show. When the cast went on stage to except the award for the show Matthew took his turn saying thanks yous. The last thing he said was "Most of all I'd like to thank my lovely wife Jen"(My name is Jennifer but everyone calls me Jen) he brought me on stage told me he loved me and kissed me in front of everyone! Then I woke up! AHH! I wish that would come true!! Anyway if I haven't scared you off by now! LOL. Please read and review Thanx! 


End file.
